America? To Stay or Not to Stay?
by MW Watson
Summary: Kyoya has been living in the states for a year since the host club has left. Will a sudden visit from Tamaki and Haruhi make him confront his feelings he has had for the brown haired host? Summary is pretty crappy but its pretty good. T for language.


A/N: So this is a fanfic that I've been thinking about for a long time. It follows the manga with the host club going to Boston for a year and takes place after the one year abroad. I have always shipped Kyoya x Haruhi but I always knew she would get together with Tamaki and I always yelled at Kyoya for staying silent. Kyoya x OC if your squint. Read and Review

**Bold **either means emphasis (Tamaki's text) or speaking in English

_Italic_ means text messages or thoughts.

Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran, Kyoya, Tamaki, or Haruhi

* * *

"That's why he was staying, she was everything to him and yet she couldn't be, shouldn't be, but would always be. And she never felt the same." -fanfic author

He sat in his new loft. It was smaller than the apartments that Ouran had provided for the year abroad in high school but it was closer to Harvard's campus so it allowed him to sleep longer after studying for hours on end (which as a "low-pressure demon" was a necessity). Stretching, he went to his kitchenette and made himself a cup of tea. The black-haired boy had received a text message the day before that Tamaki and Haruhi were going to stop by for a lunch on their way to a board meeting in New York City.

Kyoya sighed. He felt as if he was building wall after wall between his emotions and his exterior. He only hoped it would be enough.

School was stimulating as he listened to his favorite professor talk about a recent study where they grew extra organs in pigs for surgeries. It was a fascinating lecture and Kyoya made a mental note that he would have to look in the libraries and on the web for more information. While he exited the building his phone buzzed.

_Arrived in Cambridge. Where should we meet for lunch? – King _

_And so it begins_, Kyoya thought. _There is a bistro on the corner of Williams and Jefferson on the East side of town. I'll be there in an hour or so. – K_

Almost immediately after he sent the message he got a buzz. _But Kyoya we want to see you __**now**__! If we don't we can interrupt whatever you are doing! – King_

A seaming-less supply of sighs seemed to be escaping Kyoya as he sent his final message _Fine, half an hour. No less. - K_

"**You okay Kyoya**?" he heard a voice ask.

"**Who are you?**" he responded.

"**I'm in your physiology class with Professor Burns. Cool lecture today don't you think?" **The voice heard turned out to be a girl. He looked at her face and realized she was recently in the school newspaper for medicine but he couldn't remember her name.

"**Yeah, my plan is to stop by the libraries in a few days to see if they have any more articles on the subject. You're the girl who recently won a grant to look at the relationship between different types of music, simple melodies, and brain waves." **He responded.

"**Yep the name's Margret. But people just call me Mar," **She said as she introduced herself.

"**Nice to meet you," **Kyoya replied.

"**So why the long face?" **Mar asked curious.

"**I have to see some friends from high school," **Kyoya replied honestly. Americans were good for two main things, the raven-haired man learned while living in the United States, one they were always on the hunt for information and by giving it you could rely on that person to obtain some later. And two, that they could listen to whatever problem you had and give their personal experience similar to it.

"**I understand," **she said nodding,** "One of my best friends started dating a good friend of mine from high school and wanted to see if I was okay with it. What was I supposed to say? No? Ugh that would've been bad. If your reunions are anything like mine text me we can meet up for a ranting and a study session. Here's my number" **Mar said as she wrote her phone number on Kyoya's hand,** "Also this is a not so subtle way to see if you would be willing to be my partner for the semester project in Burns class," **she winked.

"**You don't seem like the type for using a situation to your advantage," **Kyoya suggested, thinking about her actions in their class.

"**I'm a lot of things. Maybe if you text me you'll find out about it," **Mar proposedand sauntered off.

_That was probably one of the most spontaneous relationships I've started. _Kyoya thought as he glanced at this watch. _Crap it takes ten minutes to walk there and I still need to talk to my advisor. Well Tamaki and Haruhi will just have to wait a bit. _Kyoya thought as he turned off his phone and walked towards the faculty building.

After meeting with his advisor and speed-walking to the bistro Kyoya got there with thirty seconds to spare which he spent leaning on a wall collecting himself before he entered. "**Hi I am here to meet up with a couple of friends**," he said to the hostess.

"**Ah the obnoxious blond said he was waiting for someone," **she muttered to herself, **"Are you meeting a couple? Both Asian but one with blond and one with brown hair?" **She asked directing her attention to Kyoya.

"**Yes. You don't need to lead me. Where are the sitting?" **Kyoya inquired.

"**They are in the back room in the third booth on the right." **The hostess directed as she crossed a description of a tall Asian with glasses and dark hair on the waiting list.

Kyoya walked over to the booth and sat down to see nothing there except a couple of opened menus and glasses of water. _What the heck? Where are Tamaki and Haruhi? _Then he heard the shouting. He quickly pulled out his phone and started to check his email in the hope of not looking interested.

"Oh ma cheriere it isn't that bad! Water dries!" a voice said as he heard two people get closer to the booth.

"Tamaki I'm soaked. It'll dry but next time don't try to pass time attempting to be a bus boy."

"But it was part of the commoner experience. AND LOOK KYOYA'S HERE," Tamaki ran towards the disinterested-looking-but-not-really-more-like-a-dreaded Kyoya to give him a bear hug. "AH MON AMI I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!" Tamaki exclaimed crushing Kyoya to the point where he couldn't move his arms.

"Nice to see you Senpai," Haruhi greeted politely.

"Nice to see you both and Tamaki if you don't let go of me in three seconds I will have the staff throw you out for sexual harassment." Kyoya glared.

"Kyoya is being mean," Tamaki pouted as he turned into the corner of the booth and started to cultivated pretend mushrooms (It would seem as if he got rid of the habit of cultivating real mushrooms but still liked to go through the motions).

"Sorry about this Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki said he wanted to see you as soon as he found out about this last minute trip so we left a little early." Haruhi explained.

"It's fine. I only have two classes today and they were both in the morning. So how's Japan?" Kyoya inquired trying to find out the situation in Japan without seeming homesick.

"It's not really the same without the Host Club together to be honest. Tamaki can do finances but he has to be motivated to do it. So we don't really travel much anymore. The Twins are designing clothing, Honey and Mori-senpai are in college taking classes in their majors. Tamaki is still an undecided major. Third year of high school is pretty boring, but I am beginning to study for my college entrance exams," she explained.

"Sorry about the lack of travel. Though it sounds like you may have your hands full even without it," Kyoya smirked.

"You learn to deal with it when the one causing most of the problems is your fi—boyfriend," she stuttered.

"So why the sudden trip to America?" Kyoya questioned to keep the conversation moving.

Sharing a glance with one another Tamaki exclaimed "Because we are going ring shopping!"

"Ring shopping?"

"Well my grandmother needs me to attend a board meeting for a couple of hours and then I'm going to take Haruhi ring shopping. When I proposed she turned me down because I used 'too big of a ring for it to be a ring'" Tamaki quoted.

"Well it's true," Haruhi huffed.

And with that one moment Kyoya realized he had been holding on. Most of his hope was gone but now it was gone. The last bit that he was holding onto now seemed pointless, so pointless that he wanted to tell her just to get it off his chest and move on with his life but then he realized, what would that do? Cause trouble between the host club and him? Most likely, and then he would be permanently rooted in a foreign country that he was only in for convenience.

"Wow. Congratulations," he said using his genuine surprised voice.

"Ah I must use the bathroom, please excuse me for a moment." Tamaki said excusing himself.

"Sure," Kyoya said still in shock.

"Kyoya I hope you're okay with this." Haruhi said looking down at her hands, especially her ring finger.

"I'm truly flabbergasted. Good for you and Tamaki though," but even his voice sounded fake to him.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" She said sensing the tone.

"It's nothing," he reassured her.

"I can't help you if you don't let me know what is wrong," she interjected.

"Well since you insist. Plus, there is no point in hiding what should no longer and does not longer need to be hid."

"Which is?"

"For the longest time, probably since the Ouran fair, I have had deeply rooted feelings for you. To the extent that I would call it love, but I always knew you loved Tamaki and he made you happy so I said nothing. So my love, I'm telling you that I loved you, been in love with you, and will probably always be in love with-, " suddenly Kyoya's face was slapped with the force of a hand. He looked up but saw nothing because his glasses were knocked his face and fell to the floor. Then Kyoya heard a crunch. "Was that the sound of my glasses being stepped on?" he questioned.

"Yes and I want you to leave." Said an angry, yet calm Tamaki.

Kyoya thought about leaving money on the table but realized he would have to ask Haruhi to pick out the bills from his wallet seeing as he couldn't distinguish between different denominations. So he walked down the hall and didn't crash into anything by holding his hand against a wall. When he reached the front of the bistro he tapped the hostess on the shoulder. "**Hello one of my friends just broke my glasses and I was hoping you could call this number on my hand for a lift home**." As Kyoya smiled his host club smile.

"**Of course give me a sec**," as she dialed the number, "**Here's the phone**" she said as she put it up against his ear to save him the effort of grabbing out into space randomly.

"**Thanks**" it rang two rings before he heard the phone picked up and before the person on the other line could speak he greeted sarcastically. "**Welcome to the corner bistro. The location where you can order a great meal, not eat it because you get into a massive fight with your friend from high school, have your glasses broken, and have to ask your study partner for a ride home**."

With no other explanation required an "**I'll be there in five minutes**." Was all that needed to be said before she hung up.

"**Thank you for letting me use the phone. Do you mind if I sit at the bar until my lift come here?" **

"**Not at all,"**

"**A girl who has dirty-brown hair, blue eyes, and is around 5' 8" should come by. Would you mind showing her to the bar?"**

"**No problem, I'll buy you a drink on the house since you weren't able to eat your meal**," she smiled.

Kyoya knew where the bar was so he walked over there and ordered a coke as he heard Tamaki and Haruhi arguing with each other in Japanese as they left. He only half-cared so he only heard bits and pieces "Was - necessary- Yes - bastard- confessed - fiancé - what- supposed – do" which Kyoya heard as "Was it necessary to basically break his glasses?" "Yes the fucking bastard confessed to my gorgeous fiancé what else was I supposed to do?" Kyoya sighed as he took a long sip of his coke. A couple of minutes later he heard a chipper voice enter the bistro.

"**Wow you look like hell," **She stated.

"**That bad?" **he asked mildly curious to how his face looked at the moment.

"**Yep. Your face is turning red plus you have some cuts from where, I would assume, his ring hit your face. It looks like you were mugged."**

"**Basically was. He broke my glasses."**

"**Right which is why you are sitting at a bar drinking a coke"**

"**Indeed"**

"**Well my friend this seems to be the perfect time to show you two things 1) is how I deal with fights and 2) how drunk you will get today (you are in the United States) and get a massive headache in the morning. It isn't college without drinking."**

"**I can't see remember?"**

"**Do you have a spare pair?"**

"**Yeah at my loft."**

"**Then we will go their first and then get super drunk," **Mar said as if it was set in stone and nothing could get in their way.

"**Sounds like a good plan" **was all the raven-haired boy repliedas the two left the bar. Mar leading Kyoya to her car, a drunken state in their future, and the sound of Kyoya's glass heart finally being put back together, one small shard at time. He felt like a great weight was lifted off his chest and that if he wanted to he could take on the world.

"**You know Mar, I think this is going to be the start of a good relationship," **Kyoya said quoting one of those famous American movies.

"**Ha ha! If you are going to quote classic American films you should get it right. We will watch it when we aren't dead out drunk," **she laughed. Her laughter was different than Haruhi's. Haruhi's would light up his world, but Mar's made him feel comfortable, like a warm fire. It was different but nice.

_Maybe America isn't so bad,_ Kyoya thought and after ten years of school getting his bachelors, M.D, Ph. D. and MBA, with relatively no contact with the Host Club and only a few trips to Japan and only for business, Kyoya still thinks '_Maybe America isn't so bad'._


End file.
